guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Honorable Sarah/4
Archives: 1 Broken redirect Hi there! While looking through , I found that User:Honorable Sarah/Rt/R Brutal Barrager is a broken redirect. As it's in your user space, I wanted to ask is it okay to mark the page for deletion? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Barek (talk • ) 22:32, 5 July 2006 (CDT). :Sarah (or is HS better? Either way I'm not writing out the full Honorable Sarah every time I want to mention you!) and Ninja "no sig" Barek, you might want to read this User_talk:PanSola#Mischevious_redirects --Xasxas256 06:22, 6 July 2006 (CDT) ::this are very recent pages, no more then a few weeks at best, but it's been moved several times. i'm terrible at capitalization and such (as I'' am sure you can see, ''i don't think it's that important). reguardless, if you can make the redirects all go away, please do, none of that is important. the page has been moved out of my user space to R/Rt Brutal Barrager. automatic redirects are cute and all, but sometimes you just want to choke the wiki for "helping" you with them. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:23, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry about the missing sig - I must've really been out of it; not only did I not sign, I gave the wrong link! (now fixed). :::Anyway, I don't think this is the same issue as discussed at User_talk:PanSola#Mischevious_redirects. I've now marked it for deletion, we'll see what happens. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:15, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Lonely assassins More likely it's because the alphabet starts with A :p — Skuld 09:56, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :i know. i though it was funny. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:59, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Enchanting candy axe They can't be modded — Skuld 11:37, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :well that puts a dent in my testing, doesn't it... i guess i need a narrow damage range regular axe then.... anyone have a 15-16 axe? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:44, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Unless you show me proof to the contrary, I'm going to assume that no such thing exists. --Black Ark 11:50, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::5-X for axes, 6-~14 for low level axes — Skuld 12:34, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::that statisically still pretty wide. i want to test if sundering and primal rage stack, so i need to be able to isolate out the 20% from sundering. easy to do with a candy cane, but nigh-impossible with a wide range like 6-14. 20% will be swallowed up in the normal random variance. a sword might be a better choice, but then i'd have no way to test stuff like Penetrating Blow, but i guess i'd not need a sundering upgrade for that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:39, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Use an assassin secondary so you can see when crits happen via Critical Eye and still have high weapon attributes. That way you know the max value from the damage range is used. Hammer is ideal to separate out rounding issues. Pick on a low-level target for inherent higher chance for crits. - 17:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::: sarah is poor and has 6 characters already. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:48, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Sarah should note that PanSola mentionned secondary assassin, this does not require a character slot and little money. Sarah might even be given Critical Eye when changing secondary profession to Assassin. --Theeth (talk) 18:09, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::not when he wrote it the first time. he changed it three times while i was attempting to get around his edit conflict ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:18, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Energy Gain You changed Boon Signet's Energy Gain/Second table to a format, that doesn't correspond with the format discussed in the Style and Formatting. We don't have a final decision on that topic, but the last proposal seemed to be a fitting compromise. Feel free to involve in the discussion, but with the proposed compromise, the discussions silted. There is still a plan for an article holding the full progression, but for now, the skill articles shall be kept free of the whole Energy Gain/Second table. --Nemren 13:38, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :all i did was turn the existing nonstandard table into a standard progression. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:41, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well, yes, but the tables should look like Energy Tap's energy gain table. The whole progression is a bit excessive for the skill article. As discussed in style and formatting, skill articles should hold the skill information only. The full energy progression will be swapped to a seperate article. --Nemren 13:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::i posted a note on what happened on the talk page ref'd above, and i'm reading the backlog discussion to see if i can chime in usefully. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:02, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Change of delete notice and curious about something While I don't mind the changed of reason for delete for and I can't believe I mispelled useless, The admins are smart enough to realize that Eviscarate is not a skill. Its not even a multiple article since the name is mispelled. Secondly, are you looking for a man? :P I noticed that you are looking for not a weapon or an elite skill, but an actual player. There are better ways to find a boyfriend. hehe -Gares 08:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :# the better the discription on the delete tag, the easier time the admins have of determining the disposition. :#i have no idea where you get that from. note the strike through items are stuff that i've already found. the boyfriend bit is just... creepy stalker guy-esq. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:00, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::If an admin was not smart enough to know what is going on, trust me, I don't think they would be an admin. With that particular subject, however, as I said, I do not mind. ::User:Honorable_Sarah#Stuff_to_find, see Phoenix Knightblade. I hope you weren't referring to me with the above comment, if so, there seems to be a misunderstanding and obviously you took the joke way out of context. -Gares 09:14, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Ha ha you're soooooo caught out Gares, no matter how much backpedaling you're now trying to do! ^ ^ --Xasxas256 09:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT)